You're The Reason
by xXNaru-ChanLoverXx
Summary: This is my second song-fic. Sasuke talk about Naruto, sing a song and propose to him. It's better then this summary.


Hello!

Long time no see, sorry about I don't have update Summer Festival but have no inspiration but it will come.

In meanwhile I will make this. Enjoy!

**.:LOVE:.**

No one did understand why I did choose him of all people. I'm the rich kid and the popular one and he is the kid that is the class clown and doesn't have much money. In the beginning I nether did understand why I fell so hard for an idiot blond boy, yeah a boy. So I begin to have fights with him to forget this feeling but it did make it worse. I fell harder for him, so hard I couldn't get out of it.

After a while people saw something different about me. My family saw that I begin to care more and begin to try things out like I didn't want to ride horses. I hate horses, they smell and have flies. But when the school was on this trip to a farm we could try out some things. Naruto, it's this boy's name I'm oddly enough love, challenge me and without to think about it too much I accepted it. It was fun I must say. After that we begin to laugh together and hang out. Many of my friends didn't like it or my fans but I didn't care anymore. He is a strange boy but he's special too and I like, no, love him is the right word.

Now we have been together for five years and I know I'm ready to propose to him. I told this to my family and they were happy about it. I must say I was shocked when I told them I was dating a boy and a boy who didn't have status. My father wasn't too happy in the beginning but later on he saw me happy and he told me not to let go of him. My mother of course was happy with this all the time and my brother was glad I had change to the better.

I wanted to do a special propose to my special Naruto so I wanted to surprise him. I walked to the living room there he sat and watched TV and walked up to him.

"Hey babe" I said with a smile. Yes, a smile.

"Hey Sasuke" He smiled back and got up from the couch and kissed me. I just wanted to take him up stares but I have to hold it in.

"Naruto, go up and change to something nice. Even if you are nice without a shirt, but I don't want to show anyone the nice body of yours" I smirked. He just giggled at me and hugged me.

"Alright teme" He said and walked up stares.

"Dobe" I told myself and did the last thing before we walked off.

We drive to a restaurant with a stage that is called 'Butterfly'. They sat us in front of the stage so we could see it very good. Everything is going as my plan. We ate a wonderful dinner, it wasn't ramen even if it would make Naruto happy doesn't I want that to my propose dinner. Before the dessert was coming out excused I myself and walked to the owner who was a friend of ours.

"Chouji, can I count you in this?" I told him.

"Of course Sasuke. I have prepared everything" He smiled big when he said that and I smiled back and thanked him.

Chouji walked to the stage and took the microphone and begin to talk.

"Welcome my dare customers. I hope you enjoying yourself" He smiled and looked around the room. "I have a dear friend of mine who want's too sing a song for his special someone and I want you to give him a big welcome, Sasuke Uchiha!"

When he called out me I saw Naruto's eyes and his was shocked. I don't like singing even if I'm good at it.

"Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I want to sing this song to my boyfriend of five years '**You're The Reason'** is it called. Thanks" I didn't like to talk so much but I was a bit nervous, not of the people but that Naruto was watching me. Naruto looked at me with amazed eyes as I begin to sing.

**I don't wanna make a scene**

**I don't wanna let you down**

**I try to do my own thing**

**And I'm starting to figure it out**

**That it's alright**

**Keep it together wherever we go**

**And it's alright**

**Oh well, whatever**

**Everybody needs to know**

I did not look at anybody but Naruto. I just wanted him to hear but on the same time show him of, to tell people to back off from my cute boyfriend.

**You might be crazy**

**Have I told you lately**

**That I love you?**

**You're the only reason**

**That I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy**

**That someone would change me**

**Now no matter what it is I have to do**

**I'm not afraid to try**

**And you need to know that**

**You're the reason why**

We had our eyes at each other all the time. I could hear the people in the back talk about it. Some of them did think I was cute some of them didn't like it but I didn't care. I only cared what my dobe was thinking.

**I don't even care when they say**

**You're a little bit off**

**I look them in the eye**

**I say I could never get enough**

**Cause it's alright**

**Keep it together wherever we go**

**And it's alright**

**Oh well, whatever**

**Everybody needs to know**

People saw him like a person who is stupid. But he isn't stupid he just want to do his own thing and living the life. Crazy was he but in a good way and I like him that was he is.

**You might be crazy**

**Have I told you lately**

**That I love you?**

**You're the only reason**

**That I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy**

**That someone would change me**

**Now no matter what it is I have to do**

**I'm not afraid to try**

**And you need to know that**

**You're the reason why**

I haven't told him how much I love him. I have said it sometimes but not enough and I don't want him not to think that I don't love him because I do, very much.

**If it was raining**

**You would yell at the sun**

**"Pick up the pieces when the damage is done"**

**You say it's just another day in the shade**

**Look at what a mess we made**

His is a good person and my sun in the darkness. He's helping people often even when he doesn't know it. He's the sun and I am the moon.

**You might be crazy**

**Have I told you lately**

**That I love you?**

**You're the only reason**

**That I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy**

**That someone could change me**

**Now no matter what it is I have to do**

**I'm not afraid to try**

**You might be crazy**

**Have I told you lately**

**That I love you?**

**You're the only reason**

**That I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy**

**That someone could change me**

**Now no matter what it is I have to do**

**I'm not afraid to try**

**And you need to know that you're the reason why**

When the song was to end Chouji was coming out with the dessert who had some fire around it and on this cake that stood 'You're mine, I'm yours' was a black box in lather and it was open. In it was a ring of gold and silver. He didn't like when I buy expensive things for him but I make an exception this time. He saw it like the rest of them who was close and his eyes become big. I lifted the microphone to my lips and walked up to him and sat on one knee and took the ring. I looked to his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my greatest love. Do you want to marry me?" I said and smiled. Everyone was looking and waited in silence. Naruto looked at me and he had tears in his eyes who begin to fall down he's beautiful cheeks.

"Yes, Yes Sasuke Uchiha, I want to marry you" He said and every one was cheering even the persons who didn't like it but I think they did it out of respect or something.

When we were done people came forward to us and congratulation us and were wishing us luck and more. We walked out and home. All I can say the rest of the evening was great and the wedding, yes I was magical.

**.:LOVE:.**

Me: So, hope you like it. Something that come up in my head

I hopefully will update soon and write more stories.

This song is called "You're The Reason" and is written of Victorious Cast (Singing of Victoria Justice), (Victorious from Nickelodeon). But I was thinking Sasuke sang this darker and more rock in it and maybe slower.

Naru: I like this better than the last one you did

Sasu: Me too

Me: Me three, this one it better made and I did this faster too… I think…

Sasu: See you next time

Naru and Me: And have a great summer :D


End file.
